Series of Firsts
by Kinlor
Summary: A Series of first times for Galahad: Goodbye, Friend, Spar, Battle, Injury, Kill, Love, Kiss, Battle-reprised-, Freedom. 100 words a piece.
1. Goodbye

A series of first for Galahad. Drabbles(100 words a piece)._  
King Arthur _(c) Touchstone

* * *

_  
First..._

**Goodbye**

He tried to put up a brave front as they took him from his family and sat him atop that great horse next to several other boys who looked not that much older than he. The horse beneath him was just as nervous and twitchy as he felt under the scrutinizing gaze of both Roman soldier and boys alike. He gave his mother a frantic look. He did not want to go. He did not want to fight, but he had little choice. This was a duty sworn unto him long before his birth.

"Fifteen years." said the Roman soldier.


	2. Friend

_First…  
_  
**Friend**

Gawain was another boy amongst them who was not that much older than him. He did not understand what gave him the right to look down on him.  
"Why do I have to take care of the whelp?"  
"I'm not a whelp and I don't need you to protect me."  
"You can't even lift a sword!"  
They bickered back and forth to a point of being physical until one of the older knights cleared his throat. They glowered at one another before Gawain stormed off. Galahad glared until he felt uncomfortable being around the older knights and ran after Gawain


	3. Spar

_First…._

**Spar**

Galahad actually felt unnerved under Gawain's glare; however, stubbornness and anger outweighed those nerves. He charged, knife drawn, but Gawain simply ducked under his swing and easily flipped him.  
"Amateur move." he sneered, kicking Galahad's fallen knife across the dirt to him. "You don't even know how to hold a knife let alone how to use one. Flailing your arm around like that you're more likely to hurt yourself than you are the enemy. Not to mention the clear indication, through that mediocre displace, that you are completely incapable of wielding a knife."  
"Again." Galahad growled.  
Gawain grinned, knife raised


	4. Battle

_First…_

**Battle**

It was a disaster from the start. They were tricky people, the Woads. They knew how to use the element of their surroundings and in the dead of night, while the knights slept, they attacked. It was like fighting a raging river. No matter how hard they pushed the Woads pushed back. It was impossible to count the numbers. For every one struck down, several more took their place.  
It was amazing he had managed to avoid any serious injury. Tristan's arrow and Gawain's blade stayed off many an offending Woad, charging him who, froze like a deer.  
"Galahad! Move!"


	5. Injury

_First…_

**Injury**

"Hold him still."  
Tristan's voice was calm and steady. Quite the opposite of the air around him. Galahad thrashed on the ground beneath several other knights' holds. Gawain grasped the younger boy's head, holding it still.  
"Be still and let him take care of your wound." he soothed.  
Galahad took in shaking breaths as Gawain patted down the hair on his head before twisting his body again and cried out as Tristan pushed the needle through the skin.  
"Hold him still or knock him out."  
"He's fainted."  
Galahad woke to Gawain staring at him.  
"Gawain?"  
"All stitched up." he smiled.


	6. Kill

_First…_

**Kill**

The older knights had no idea how to handle Galahad when he was upset. It was definitely taking longer for him to adjust to this life of killing than it did them. So, when he finally killed his first Woad they were not sure whether it was a moment of celebration or to leave him alone. They chose the latter, and like they did with every major 'Galahad Moment', they left it for Gawain to clean up.  
"It won't go away." he murmured. Gawain sat down beside his bed. "Gawain, the red won't go away."  
Gawain frowned, stroking his hair.


	7. Love

_First…_

**Love**

Galahad lay on his back in the stables. He stared with unfocused eyes into the rafters where Tristan's hawk preened and ruffled her feathers. He put his hands to his face. He could feel the heat and his heart was beating unusually fast. It had been happening a lot lately when he would help the girl who helped Vanora. It only made things worse when she kissed him on the cheek to show thanks. He sat up when he heard the rustling of straw and saw Gawain at the stable doors.  
"Galahad?"  
"Gawain… I think I may be in love."


	8. Kiss

_First…_

**Kiss**

It was stupid to have gone to the others for advice. They all told him different things and different methods and in the end it was all just jumbled up in his head. He could not think straight, and all he could do was mumble strings of nonsensical words that only made him look like a fool any time she spoke to him. His stomach clenched, he could not stay still, his palms were sweating, and his face was flushed.  
"Galahad, you look un-"  
He did not let her finish, grabbing her face and pressing his lips roughly to hers.

* * *

_who expected gawain/galahad. well sorry to disappoint. I don't write that._


	9. Battle reprised

_First…_

**Battle(reprised)**

He shared a quick glance with Gawain then Tristan, Bors and Lancelot. This was it. They were free men now. They were leaving behind the Romans, the Britons and the battles, wars and fights they were not their own. The risks and death were behind them.  
As they watched their Commander alone, waiting surely for death from the invading Saxons, there was guilt in all their hearts. A man who dedicated his life to the protection of those who needed it most giving up his freedom for one last battle to protect those people.  
They made their choice.  
To battle.


	10. Freedom

_First…_

**Freedom**

He was free now, no longer bound to serve a man he would never meet, a land he would never call home or a God he would never pray to. It was no longer demanded of him to fight for a cause that was not his own. But even so a dismal air hung over him as he stood at the top of the hill, staring down at the pathetic little cemetery that was now home to the bodies of many a brave knight.  
"Everyone said I would die." he murmured.  
"We're free now, Galahad."  
"It doesn't feel that way."


End file.
